It Takes Two
by herethereeverywhere
Summary: Marceline and Finn go to a new realm for a student exchange program. They meet Marshall, the bad boy rockstar, and Fionna, the "goodie-goodie" tom-boy girl. In both realms, the mysterious disappearance of the Ice Queen has the Candy Kingdoms on high alert. A secret letter, party-crashing, and Wizard Market secrets entail in this new adventure. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! A new story in the midst of another one...kinda making me busy? Yeah, but I think of these chapters before they go on fanfiction, so it's all good. (I used to know a person who didn't like that saying. Hm, I wonder why?) It may be completely different to be writing an Adventure Time and Big time rush fanfic because they are two totally different things. But hye, it's good to expand your horizons right?**

Chapter 1: Why'd You Make That Bet

It was a normal, sunny day just outside the Candy Kingdom. Marceline, Finn, and Jake sat outside the brothers' tree house. Jake tossed an apple to Marceline who caught it in her mouth.

"Hey guys, when does school start?' Finn asked.

"Tuhmarah." Marceline mumbled with a mouthful of food.

"Tomorrow." Jake repeated clearly.

"Nuts," Finn groaned, flopping on the green grass, "I don't want to go!"

"Relax, it won't be that bad. A break from the Kingdom will do you good." Marceline said, floating in front of Finn

"And why is that a good thing?" The boy asked glumly.

"Trust me; I've had my fair share of going to school. It is nice to have a fresh start were no one knows you." She took another bite of her apple.

"But I can't take Jake!" Finn whined.

"Chill out, man. It's just a student-exchange program. You will be back with me for the rest of the year, and you could even quit if you wanted to." Jake said.

"No he can't. He lost a bet and this is the price for losing. He HAS to go with me to the other school." Marceline laughed.

"Aw, dude! I told you to stop making bets with Marceline!" Jake cried.

"I know but-"

"No use in talking about the past." Marceline interrupted. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow, school buddy." She elbowed him in the side before flying away. Unlike Finn, she was excited to go to a new school. There, she wouldn't be annoyed by Princess Bubblegum's pep or success. She could even spend time with Finn without him being distracted by her "beauty."

"Okay, let's go inside." Jake grabbed Finn and took him in.

"Agh!" Finn screamed and groaned in defeat.

**First chapter is usually slow and boring right? yeah, but I promise they will get longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! Not much to say... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Adventure Time characters.**

Chapter 2 A Gift For You

Finn waited for Marceline in the Student Exchange Program Office. He had packed his bags for the first three months they would spend away and said goodbye to Jake and Lady that morning. Finn knew he would miss his brother and all his friends as well.

Suddenly, he jumped when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Behind him stood Princess Bubblegum, his childhood crush. She thrust a white box with a pink bow towards him.

"Here Finn," she said, smiling, "for you. I thought you would enjoy it."

He took it and carefully unwrapped the package, revealing a leather-bound book. Inside were pictures of Finn and his friends throughout the years. There were some empty pages in the back, as the princess presumed the boy would want pictures of friends from the new school to be in there too. She also gave him a disposable camera.

"To remind you of us," she said.

"Yes PB, " he blushed, "thanks. Are you sure you'll be safe while I'm gone? Because I could stay-"

"Finn," she placed a finger over his lips to silence him, "I'll be safe and well. The Ice King is locked up, so there is nothing to worry about. Go have a new adventure." Then the princess left her friend hurriedly to attend to her duties. Just as she was leaving, she bumped into Marceline. "Hey, Marci! Have fun!" The pink-haired girl called and Marceline ignored her.

The vampire grinned, though, when she saw Finn standing awkwardly in the midst of the crowd. "Hey what's that?" She asked, pointing to the book as she approached.

"PB gave it to me. It's a bunch of pictures of my friends." Finn explained simply as he thumbed through it.

He stopped at a page that contained a photo of Marceline, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, and himself playing in a band in mid summer.

Marceline smiled faintly, remembering the time. It felt like forever, but Marceline knew forever, and this was far from it.

A woman at the front desk interrupted everyone. "Attention, attention!" She called to the teens. "Every student going to the Land of Aaa, come forward with your papers!"

Marceline grabbed Finn's wrist and hauled him to the desk where their paperwork was checked.

Once all the students were cleared, they lined up. Each were filed with their partners into a purple and blue, swirling portal.

"I can't believe it Finn! Can you?" Marceline squealed.

It had been a long time since the vampire queen had gotten excited about something, but Finn did not feel the same way. He sighed and looked at the photo book by his side. Suddenly he was lurched forward as his friend pulled him towards the portal.

"Come on Finn, it's ADVENTURE TIME!" The vampire yelled. The two were enveloped in a blinding flash of light in moments.

* * *

When the light disappeared, Marceline and Finn found themselves in a room similar to the one they had just left. Suddenly a woman in a suit approached them and asked them to sign in.

"It's mandatory. We need to know you arrived safely." The woman said.

"Arrived safely? It only took a second and we only stepped through a portal." Marceline said.

"Exactly, dear. Many things could go wrong with portals." The woman responded.

After Finn and Marceline signed in, they boarded a bus with other exchange students from other realms. They were all escorted to an apartment building specifically for them. Marceline grabbed the key to the top floor immediately. The two raced each other up the stairwell to the top floor.

They had a whole floor to themselves, so cool. They entered to a little foyer area with a high ceiling. But they disregarded the bins and hooks and dumped their things on the floor. To the right was a living area with leather couches and a flat screen TV. Through that room was a kitchen outfitted with all the necessary appliances.

To the left was a hallway to two bedrooms and then double doors to a deck that over looked the rest of the place they were in. Quite frankly they weren't sure where they were, but they knew it wasn't in the Candy Kingdom.

"I call this one!" Marceline said, running into a white room. It had a bed, dresser, desk, closet, and window that looked over a park. The desk was glass and the dresser, closet doors, and desk were made of a metal type material. She set her luggage down on the bed that had white sheets as well.

"I have this!" Finn walked into a room with hard wood floors that reminded him of his room back home. It was also like Marceline's, but his furniture was wooden and his bad had red sheets and white pillows. His window looked out into the city. He put his things away as neatly as he could without Jake around. Then he walked into the kitchen to find Marceline looking in their mini-fridge.

"Don't you think it's a little early to be diving into the food?" Finn asked.

"I was too excited this morning to eat anything and you sound like Jake." Marceline pointed out.

"Yeah." Finn said and took a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Our first day of school is actually tomorrow." Marceline said.

"So you lied." Finn replied.

"Not necessarily..." Marceline said and flew into the living room. She turned on the TV and floated just above the leather couch.

Finn came in and plopped himself on the couch. When he reached for the remote, though, Marceline yanked it away from him.

"Oh, no," she said, "this is mine."

"For now..." Finn grumbled. He lunged for it again, but Marceline evaded him. His face smashed into the cushion and he growled.

"Aw poor baby," Marceline said sarcastically, "does someone need a hug?"

"No just GIVE ME THE REMOTE!" Finn screamed and yanked on Marceline's leg. She was jerked out of the air and into the couch, sending the remote tumbling across the room. Finn dove for it, but Marceline rushed over and kicked it into the foyer.

"No!" Finn screamed again and he ran into the foyer. Marceline ran right into him and the two found themselves crammed into the doorway. Finn pushed himself out and landed on the ground. He reached out and swipes the remote, and Marceljne went crashing into the wall. She looked at him from her upside down position as Finn laughed.

"Woo-hoo!" Finn cheered and did a dance in a circle with glee.

The door opened unexpectedly, revealing the woman in the suit from earlier. "I was just coming to," she paused and observed the scene," check in on you. Um...be prepared to wake up early tomorrow. I will not send for you, but set your alarms because the bus leaves her at 7:45am sharp." She tapped the watch on her wrist and then left the room, shaking her head.

Marceline and Finn cracked up at that. Then they went back into the living room and spent the rest of the day surfing channels and watching different shows in the new realm.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Adventure Time *sniffle* :(**

Chapter 3-First Day

The next morning, Finn's and Marceline's alarms buzzed simultaneously and both groaned. Marceline floated out of bed and across the hall. She opened Finn's door, approached his bed, and yanked off his sheets.

"Ah!" Finn screamed, eyes widening. Then Marceline opened his blinds, letting sunlight stream in. "In any other circumstance I would have left them closed, believe me. But we have to get up." She said and then floated into the kitchen.

"Fine." Finn said and dragged himself into the kitchen as well. He sat at the small metal table and waited while Marceline made scrambled eggs and toast.

"Don't you ever cook?" She asked, handing him a plate full of food.

"No, Jake usually does for me." Finn replied, shoving eggs in his mouth.

"So you're saying its a good thing I came, or else you wouldn't be able to survive." Marceline said.

"No, I never said that." He replied.

"But it was implied."

"How?"

"From your behavior, from how you don't cook or make your bed and from the messy order in which you put your clothes away yesterday." She pointed out.

"You're a stalker you know that?"

"Anyway," Marceline took her plate to the sink and washed it off, "hurry up and get changed because we have fifteen minutes to get downstairs."

"Fifteen minutes?!" Finn practically spit out his food. Quickly he took his plate to the sink, washed it, and ran down the hall. He changed into his usual blue T-shirt and denim shorts.

As he and Marceline grabbed their backpacks from one of the foyer 's storage bins, Marceline ripped his hat off.

"Hey, gimme it back!" Finn said, jumping up to try and reach his beloved hat.

"Why don't you not wear it today. You will make a good first impression."

Marceline said.

"No! GIVE ME MY HAT MARCY!" Finns screamed and finally got it. He pulled it back over his head and then set off.

The two made their way into the lobby and outside where a group of students waited. The suit woman stood at the front of the crowd.

"Okay, I know we are all very excited for our first day in the new place, but please stick together. Follow me this way, as we will be walking to school!" She called and led them down a long street.

After a few minutes of walking, they reached the school. "This is Sugarcane Middle School, where you will all be going for the time being. Please form a line and get your individual class schedules." The woman said.

Finn got his schedule. It read:

Locker #153

Home room 105

1st Period: Mathematics 45mins

2nd Period: History 45 mins

3rd Period: Science 40 mins

4th Period: Physical Education 50 mins

5th Period: FREE

6th Period: Literacy 45 mins

7th Period: Grammar and Writing 40 mins

Home room 105

Marceline's schedule read:

Locker #145

Home room 105

1st Period: Literacy 45 mins

2nd Period: History 45 mins

3rd Period: Grammar and Writing 40 mins

4th Period: Physical Education 50 mins

5th Period: FREE

6th Period: Mathematics 45 mins

7th Period: Science 40 mins

Home room 105

"Yes! We share three periods together and we share home room!" Marceline exclaimed, taking a glance at Finn's schedule.

Then, the bell rang, interrupting their conversation. They headed towards their individual lockers.

Finn had a boy to his left and a girl to his right. He was startled to see she was wearing a similar hat to his. She blushed as she opened her locker.

"Uh, hi." Finn said.

"Hi." The girl said quietly.

"My name's Finn." He said.

"Hi Finn. I like your hat." She said, quickly gathering her books.

"Thanks, you too." He replied, sure he was blushing.

The girl walked down the hall and Finn began to walk to homeroom 105. He realized that he had caught up to the girl again.

"Are you following me?" She asked.

"No, I'm going to home room 105." Finn replied. "Wait, is that a cat in your bag?"

"Yes," the girl replied, petting the little white and orange head peeking out of the bag," this is Cake. She comes to school with me everyday."

"Hello." Cake said.

Finn gasped.

"I'm sorry," the girl said. "Cake, I told you the exchange students may be scared that you can talk!" She scolded.

"Sorry Fionna." Then the cat ducked back into the bag.

"I like that name," Finn said, blushing.

"Thank you," Fionna peeped, her cheeks becoming rosy as well.

"And, its cool. I have a dog that talks too. His name is Jake." Finn replied.

"Oh cool. Well, here we are." Fiona pointed to a sign reading "105" above a wooden door.

The two walked into the classroom smiling, sort of. Marshall waved over the Finn.

"Do you wanna sit with me and my friend? I think you'd like to meet her." Finn asked, blushing again.

"Yeah sure. It doesn't seem like my friend's here right now anyway." Fiona responded. She took a seat next to Finn who sat in front of Marceline.

"Marceline, this is Fiona. Fiona, this is Marceline." Finn introduced.

"Hi." Marceline said to the girl.

"Hey, are you an exchange student too?" Fionna asked, looking at Marceline oddly.

"Yeah, why?" Marceline asked.

"You remind me of my friend. Oh there he is! Marshall!" Fiona waved to a boy wearing a red and grey checkered short and jeans. He took the open seat behind Fionna.

"Hey, wassup Fiona?" He asked and the two fist-bumbed.

"Nothing much, this is Finn and this is Marceline." Fiona replied.

Marshall watched as Marceline flipped her hair. He was surprised to see pale skin like his and more importantly, bite marks on the left side of her neck. She did look pretty, he thought.

Marceline noticed Marshall staring at her neck and flipped her long hair back over her it, covering the marks. She noticed how he wore them like a symbol of pride, unashamed. But what was she thinking? It was only the beginning of the year, she couldn't be falling in love, especially not with a guy from another realm!

Fiona and Finn held a general conversation while their friends listened. The announcements started, the bell rung after, and they headed off to their seperate classes. Marshall and Marceline happened to have the same first period, as did Fiona and Finn.

**Kind of a slow chapter, I'll admit, but just keep looking forward!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before we get this next chapter started, I just have to say thanks to the following people who favorited/followed this story: _Blubbyz, Linlin is awesome, Patrat7777, fiolee4ever12, fioleefan1000, happensbyaccident, shananaganz21, thatonegirlthatlikestumblr, vampiresrulethenight, KittyComeHere, _and _StrangerThanFictionItself._**

**Also thanks to _ 10do, The Nephilim King Michael, KittyComeHere _(again), _kevinkev18, happensbyaccident _(again), and StrangerThanFictionItself(again) for helping me reach ten reviews! I know it may not sound like much to you, but it's a feat in my book! Anyway, on with the story!**

Chapter 4-Your Little Girlfriend

Marceline returned back to the apartment after school to find Finn sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Hey." He said as she slid against the door and sunk to the ground.

"I'm exhausted from running home." She replied.

"Why didn't you fly?" Finn asked.

"Well, I got yelled at the gym teacher for pegging Marshall with the ball too many times in gym. I was trying to fly home, but the woman in the suit was walking along with some other students. She told me it was improper to be flying around, that people might freak. But I saw that Marshall kid flying home." Marceline explained.

"Oh, okay." Finn answered.

"Anyway, how was your day?"

"Fionna and I have all the same classes. We talked a little bit, but she was really shy." Finn blushed as her talked about his friend.

Marceline saw this, flew over, and punched his arm lightly. "Aw, someone's got a crush on the first day of school!"

"No I don't! Marcy stop!" Finn pushed her away.

"Okay, okay. I did notice that she had the same hat as you."

"Yeah, weird." Finn tugged on his hat insecurely.

Marceline yawned. "I'm going to take a nap. Don't come in."

"But what if I need something to eat?"

"There's a simply cookbook in the cabinet." Marceline said, slamming her door. Finn heard the lock click and knew she was serious. He was hungry now, so he pulled the book out.

Finn laughed as he saw the "recipe" for a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich. "Wow, this is REALLY simple." He said, flipping to the next page. It had the overnight settings for chicken nuggets.

"Mmm...I think I'll make those." Finn said. He took out a bag of chicken nuggets from the freezer and followed the instructions.

"I wonder why I hadn't learned to do this earlier." He said to himself, munching on the nuggets. He continued to flip through the cookbook and decided that he would try to make dinner for Marceline that night.

Marceline walked out of her room to see Finn with a pizza slice. There was an order-out box on the counter.

"Did you order?" She asked suspiciously.

"I tried to make some at first, but the oven caught on fire, so yeah." Finn replied.

Marceline laughed and joined her friend at the table.

"Tomorrow's Friday. Do you know what that means?" Marceline asked.

"No, what?" Finn replied.

"That means there is something going on! There always is! Friday means basketball games, parties, and hanging out. You get to see who the popular kids are and who the nerds are. Personally I think you'd fit in better with the nerds." Marceline said.

"And who would you fit in with?"

"The rock kids, but don't worry. We'll find out tomorrow where all the action is at." Marceline patted him on the back. "Maybe that girlfriend of yours can tell us."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Finn screamed.

"Not yet," Finn glared at her intensely, "I'm just kidding." She said. Finn resumed eating his pizza, but kept one eye on Marceline. She laughed at this, because he was trying to concentrate on both objects and contorted his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Belated Easter everyone! Have a wonderful vaca, if you have one that is. New chapter...**

**I don't own Adventure Time People *sniffle***

Chapter 5-Mysterious Letter

Back in the Candy Kingdom...

Peppermint Butler rushed through the yellow hallways of the Candy Kingdom Castle, his coat flapping behind him. Many did not notice the small being scurry by, but keep their eyes up, as this was a natural occurrence. But the news he carried, was not.

He had snuck a look at it, against his orders, but had gotten the main point of the message. He was curious to see who its sender was, because it had to have been a royal according to the stamp on the front and the urgency at which he had been given it. So he rushed to the Princess's lab, partially to do his job, but more to find out what it meant.

'Remember, curiosity killed the cat.' The butler thought to himself as he neared the pink door. He knocked softly and heard the patter of footsteps inside. The door flew open as the Princess rushed back to her counter, scribbling wildly in a notebook. She hurried over to a chalkboard and input in some figures before resuming the mixing of multi-colored chemicals and substances at high table. She was in the zone, the butler knew, but he had to interrupt her.

"Princess, an urgent...letter...for you." He gasped for breath, still exhausted from his run across the castle. He leaned against a wall and wiped his brow.

"Who is it from?" The Princess inquired, her eyes not leaving the concoction before her.

"I don't know, Princess. It is only my job to deliver." The butler lied.

"Don't act like I don't know, Peppermint. Curiosity killed the cat, they say." The princess replied, finally making her way towards the little man. She sat down in a chair next to him and glanced at her servant.

The butler looked queasy. He thought no one saw, but the princess was wise, and she knew better. She nodded to him, and he tore open the seal on the letter. He began to read the mysterious message aloud.

"Dearest Princess Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom, Land of Ooo,

I beg your pardon for contacting you on such short notice, but it appears a situation has popped up. The matter is urgent, so I wish you to respond as soon as possible.

The Ice Queen has been missing lately, and nothing has been going on in the kingdom. I am worried, because the kingdom has become more a city lately, reverting to its times before the Mushroom War. I fear the people will begin to overthrow the monarchy, and it will all be at the heart of the witch's plans. I fear for your safety as well, because there have been rumors about plans to take down monarchies and begin another war in the Wizard Market.

Please contact me as soon as possible.

Sincerely,

Prince Gumball of the Candy Kingdom, Land of Aaa"

Peppermint Butler paused and eyed the princess curiously. She snatched the letter from the butler, and looked it over in disbelief. She looked panic-stricken and fearful, an emotion unfamiliar to Peppermint Butler. This was obviously a dire matter, with dire consequences. He also knew that whenever there was evil, Finn and Jake would be called to the scene.

"Peppermint Butler," the princess said, breathing slowly. The butler stopped dead in his tracks, the princess NEVER called him by his full title unless some serious business was brewing. She continued, "I need you to get Finn and Jake here tonight. I also need a meeting with the council. Postpone all town meetings and science experiments. This call for my immediate attention." She stressed the word immediate before shooing the butler towards the door.

"But Princess," he turned and confronted the wide-eyed girl, "Finn and Jake are in another realm."

"Ugh! Well, just get me the royal council and make sure the Gumball Guardians are present. That will have to do for now. Until I think of another course of action..." The princess continued to mumble to herself as she shut the little man outside the lab.

Peppermint Butler stood for a minute, blinking, staring at the pink-ness of the door, and trying to register what had just happened.

'Who is Gumball and this Ice Queen? Could they have meant Ice King, the bumbling fool? What is happening?' Those were a few questions that ran through the butler's mind as he rushed through the halls once more.

This time though, this time he sprinted to the phones and cancelled all the princess's appointments. He called all the royals for a meeting in the palace later that night. He arranged all the affairs and put the schedule in order.

Another letter was handed to him, and he left it on the table, as it was from the same address. He stared at it from a chair across his small office.

This time, the butler did not want to know what secrets the envelope contained.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey party people! I decided to update once everyday this week as a little gift to all of yous! Yes, I did just say yous for all the grammar freaks out there (I know because I am one). anyway, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 6-Dangerous Invite

The next day held nothing new for Finn and Marceline at school. It was a normal day, with the exception of Marceline being scolded twice for floating above her chair in the cafeteria. When the woman walked away, Marceline replied disgruntled, "I can't help it."

"Aw, is someone not enjoying their day?" Marshall Lee teased, mimicking a pouty voice, as he sat down next to Fiona.

"You hush up mister. It's only her second day." Cake the cat whispered from inside Fionna's backpack.

"Why don't you kitty-cat, or else I could report you." Marshall replied, his eyes glowing crimson. He shoved the cat's head back into the bag and shut the flap.

"Marshall," Fionna whined, checking to see if her beloved friend was okay.

Marceline stared in half-shock as she watched the vampire boy. 'Why would he threaten the girl like that?' She asked herself, wondering if she had ever done that to Jake.

"How are you enjoying the wretched school anyway, pretty girl?" Marshall asked, his eyes begging for trouble, and he leaned across the table.

"Hm?" Marceline asked, as she had been deep in thought.

"Marshall, you bad boy. Nothing but trouble, this one is. Stop teasing her!" Cake scream-whispered once more and whacked the vampire lightly on the arm.

"Shut up, cat." He replied, his eyes glowing crimson once more.

"Dude, aren't you afraid someone might see you?" Finn piped up just as Marshall's attention came back to the group.

"Please," Marshall dismissed the notion with a wave of his hand, "what will they do?"

"Expel you..." Marceline breathed and Finn eyed her hesitantly.

"Anyway, what's everybody doing this weekend?" Finn asked, remembering what Marceline said about high school parties.

"There's a huge party at Liam's house tonight," Marshall said, his eyes not leaving his apple. He fiddled it, rolling it around on the tabletop.

"Oh cool! We should go!" Finn exclaimed, elbowing Marceline under the table.

"Nah," Marshall replied, "those kids are lame and a waste of time." He watched as his apple rolled all the way across the table and into Marceline's lunch bag. She didn't acknowledge him and the vampire boy smirked.

"Oh, of course," Finn sighed. He had really hoped to go to a party and meet some other classmates.

"But, it is cool if we crash it..." Marshall said mischievously. Fionna did a fist-pump in the air and looked towards Finn.

"Would you come with us to crash the party? It will be loads of fun, and I promise that you won't get hurt." Fiona pleaded, her eyes sparkling.

Finn hesitated, but looked over the blonde and smiled. "Yeah, sounds like fun, but I've never crashed a party before."

"Always good to try something new right?" Marshall asked rhetorically, standing up. He punched Finn lightly on the arm as he walked by. "See you tonight kiddo."

"Here," Fiona said, thrusting a piece of paper towards the boy, "my address and cell number. Just in case you get lost, but I doubt it. See ya!" She waved as she followed Marshall out of the cafeteria.

Finn waved back, blushing, before he returned to Marceline. She was grim and frowning.

"I don't trust them." She said simply.

"Why?" Finn asked. He had been sure that Marceline would have taken a liking to the vampire boy. Then again, Finn had judged wrong before.

"It's just Marshall. He's so deceptive and cunning, like a snake." She hissed. "Be careful tonight Finn," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder before drifting away.

The bell rang and Finn scurried off to meet Fionna for class, Marceline nowhere in sight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Obviously guys, I cannot keep a promise... *sigh* Anyway, here's a chapter. It's intense, so I hope it makes up for a missing day.**

**Shout outs to 10do and KittyComeHere for reviewing. Kitty, yours made me laugh, so thanks for that! And also to babyface9401 (hope I got that right) and Mammothdeath for following/favoriting the story. It means a lot, guys/gals.**

Chapter 7-Crashing the Party Part 1

Around dusk, Finn found himself outside the humble home of Fionna. It was a large yet simple house, with one floor. The outside was white and the lawn was neatly manicured, giving Finn the impression Fionna's family had the upper hand. He made his way slowly up to the door and rang the bell.

Fionna answered, but Finn had barely recognized her under the black outfit that hid everything with the exception of her crystal blue eyes and nose.

"Hey, come in." Fionna said, opening the door wider for her friend.

Finn stepped across the threshold and into a pristine entrance with white tiles, cream-colored walls, and a few hooks and cubby holes along the walls. Every coat, bag, and umbrella was organized. He felt quite out of place in the elegant house.

"My aunt is quite a neat freak, forgive her." Fionna said and ran into a room to the left. "MARSHALL! Finn is here!"

"Okay, buttercup, don't get to psyched." Marshall strode into the room, wearing a black T-shirt, black jeans, and black converse. The boy also wore two lines of black on each cheek, Finn found peculiar. He seemed to fit the role of party-crasher perfectly, Finn thought. "Seems like someone got the memo, good." He inspected Finn up and down.

Finn had put on a black T-shirt as well, with dark-wash jeans and his usual black shoes. Marshall brushed Finn's cheeks in two swift movements and wiped his hands on his jeans. Finn was about to touch his face, but Marshall stopped him. "Don't, it's just war paint." The vampire explained. "Okay, are we ready to roll?"

"Yup. How 'bout you?" Fionna asked Finn.

"Yeah, I guess." The blonde replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

Marshall handed him a strap to go around Finn's body from left shoulder to right hip, containing a can of spray paint, silly string, and a few colors of markers.

Marshall wore one similar, but his was filled more, as was Fionna's. "I'm sure you'll understand," she stated as they walked towards the door, "that we gave you what we had left and considering it's your first party-crashing anyway..."

Finn nodded, he was nervous about this, so at least if he got caught he wouldn't lose that much of his friends' stuff.

Almost as if reading Finn's thoughts, Marshall spoke. "Don't worry about getting caught. The kids are either too chicken to call their parents or too drunk to notice." Finn eyed him curiously at the mention of kids his age drinking. "Yes, they drink, especially at parties as wild as this."

The group continued out of the house and down the street.

* * *

After walking a few blocks through the mild night air, Marshall motioned for them to follow him over a six-foot wooden fence. Fionna hopped over without hesitation while Finn scaled it slowly. They skirted around the edge of an in-ground pool with crystal clear water and headed towards the back. Marshall cut through vegetation and hopped another fence, and the others followed in suit.

The three teens found themselves on a dimly lit cut-through street that backed up to backyards of mansions on either side. They crept stealthily through the shadows, towards music that got louder and louder. String lights were hung from the back of a house, around a patio, on the fence, and all over the extensive yard. A shed backed up to the fence with a small space in between that the three dropped down into.

Marshall pulled out what appeared to be a floor plan of the house. "This," he pointed to a space behind the layout, "is where we are now. I will be going inside and taking over the DJ. Fionna, you will be in charge of putting these in the drinks." He handed her some multi-colored tubes of softly glowing liquid.

He continued, "Finn, you will be in charge of keeping an eye out for the parents and these two. Tell us if you see any of these people heading in the house. From on top of the shed, you can kind of see inside the house, so monitor their every move." Marshall gave Finn multiple pictures of a blonde haired boy and a woman and a man that he resembled.

It seemed that Marshall had gone through a lot of trouble to plan this simple prank, Finn thought. Why would he go through with this anyway if Finn hasn't come, then he wouldn't have had anyone to monitor the crowd. 'Oh well,' Fin thought.

"Don't move from here until you hear our song. Let's roll," Marshall said, holding up the "Sing of the Horns" and sneaking towards the house. Fionna and Finn watched as their friend left.

"What's the song?" Finn asked curiously.

Fionna didn't pay attention to him, but continued to peer around the side of the shed. "You'll hear soon enough." She replied. They waited in silence until Fionna perked up and a song began to play. "A Thousand Years" can drifting out of the speakers.

"I'm out," Fionna said, her voice a whisper compared to the blasting music. She rolled out of the shadows and towards the house as well.

Finn climbed up to the top of the shed and sat on the eaves, in just the spot where the party could not see him. Not like they would, anyway, because they all were swaying on the dance floor, eyes closed. The night air shifted and became cooler as if it were in time with the beat. The wind blew gently through the air, making the branches of trees sway like crowd, as if it were all one big sea.

Finn couldn't help but become mesmerized by the movement around him and the music. Soon he found himself daydreaming.

FINN'S DAYDREAM

"Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave?

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall but watching you stand alone?"

Fiona laughed as she spun around in a dazzling white dress. It's was tattered at the ends and shredded off, but it was sparkling in the lights of the patio. She held onto Finn's neck gently, his hands around her waist. The two were smiling, beaming in the midst of a sea of dancing bodies.

"All of my doubt suddenly goes away some how."

Finn twirled Fionna around, watching her long blonde hair flow around her and fan out.

"One step closer...

I have died everyday waiting for you.

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years.

I'll love you for a thousand more."

Fionna looked Finn in the eyes, both sets of baby blue glimmering with hope and something else, something magical that Finn had never felt before. Fionna took a step closer and nuzzled her head into his chest, two bodies becoming one movement.

"Time stands still,

Beauty and all she is.

I will be brave.

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me.

Every breath,

Every hour has come to this."

Fiona looked at Finn, both warm and fuzzy inside. In a brief but gentle movement, he leaned her back and moved towards her, their lips interlocking.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Gene sand exciting chapter to finish of the crashing of the party.**

Chapter 8-Crashing the Party Part 2

The moment of bliss was brief and cut short by a buzzing in Finn's side. He shook his head, regaining focus, and pulling at what was vibrating. He pulled out a black walkie-talkie and pressed the button.

"Go ahead," Finn said, quite annoyed that his fantasy had been left abruptly.

"Finn, how is it looking?" Marshall Lee's voice came through the static.

"Good, so far." Finn replied, inspecting the ditzy and dull-sensed crowd.

"Anything...strange...happen yet?" Marshall asked slowly.

"Um, define strange." Finn said.

'Because I have seen strange,' Finn thought back to his adventures and battles, especially with the Lich.

"Just weird things." Marshall said quickly and rustling could be heard on the other side.

"N-" but Finn was cut short as he did a double-take at the crowd.

A boy with blonde hair and green eyes who had been lounging with a bunch of ladies, drinking, was changing. He was turning green! Finn rubbed his eyes, but it was all real.

Across the party, a dragon appeared where another boy had been. Then, a girl was shocking everyone she came in contact with, the electricity surrounding her visibly. More strange sights occurred, but one in particular attracted Finn's attention.

A girl with long brown hair and grey eyes had been sitting on a chair in the corner of the yard near a hot tub. She took a sip from a red cup, and a change took place shortly after. Pink, yes pink, began to spread from her scalp and down to the ends of her hair. Her skin also began to tint a light shade pink.

This reminded Finn of Princess Bubblegum. He felt compelled to run to the girl and ask her to dance. But he reminded himself that this was all part of crashing the party, an illusion, not the real Bonnibel he had fallen for.

"Finn?" Fionna's voice came through the static.

"Go ahead Fionna," he replied.

"I'm making my way back to you, but stay on the roof until Marshall gives us further instructions." She said.

"Roger that," He said and tucked the walkie-talkie into the strap around his body. Though he had not been able to use any of the other equipment he had been given, he was pleased to have helped. It felt good to be out with friends, for once.

Finn spotted Fionna scurrying along the edge of the fence, moving rapidly towards the shed. Once she reached the small space between the shed and the fence, his slid off the roof.

"Not bad for a rookie," Fionna complimented him, rubbing her hands off on her pants.

Finn noticed the empty bottles strapped to her front, and pointed to them. "Is that what made all those people junked up?" He asked.

Fionna nodded silently, wiping her brow, a bit of her blonde hair peeking out from the behind the black. Finn smiled at the strands, remembering that was how he looked after a huge battle with Jake, disheveled and tired. He felt queasy for a moment and clutched his stomach.

"Is everything alright?" Fionna asked, putting a hand on his shoulder as he bent over slightly.

"Yeah, just a little...uh, homesick." He uttered.

"Oh," she said and then silence ensued. Fionna watched the opening to the party while Finn gazed at the dark sky.

'Man, what had it been? Only an hour tops, man these guys are party-crashing pros.' Finn thought as he glanced at Fionna.

She was a bit startled to find the boy staring at her, but shook it off and faced him. "Finn, get ready to move out." She said, helping him up and urging him towards the fence.

"What about Mar-"

"He'll be fine. He just gave me the signal, now let's move." She cut him off as he began to climb the fence.

The two paused and sat at the top, watching the party as it began to change again. The blissful and unaware expressions on the faces of the teens were mixes of confusion and horror upon seeing the changes in their friends. A few screams were cried out, and the party soon broke into panic.

Finn watched the pink girl from earlier be shunned by her friends and went to huddle behind some trash cans. She looked over he pink skin and fumbled with her hair, tears cascading like a waterfall.

He felt the urge to run to her and it must've registered on his face, because Fionna held him back. "She'll be fine, it's all temporary." Finn nodded and they slid into the dim alley. They cut through the same back yard as earlier and jogged back to Fionna's aunt's house.

Once inside, the teens slumped against a wall, breathing heavily. Marshall floated into the entryway, disheveled and exhausted looking.

"So, how was your late night jog?" He asked, not at all playful.

"Good, did you get out of there okay?" Fionna asked.

"Yup, no one saw me and I suspect the same for you." Marshall raised and eyebrow and the two nodded in response, still trying to catch their breath.

"Well, I gotta go. Bye Fionna, Finn, see you tomorrow." He called before exiting, leaving the two in silence.

"I...guess I should be going..." Finn trailed and rubbed the back of his neck, blushing.

"Yeah," Fionna agreed, starting into the house and Finn grabbed the doorknob. "And," she said, causing Finn to turn around, "just so you know, my aunt is not home for a while. She takes care of the other side of the exchange program, so I have the house to myself. Come over...whenever." She blushed before waving and running upstairs.

Finn left the house and traveled back into the city, his mind preparing to explain himself to Marceline. But it had all been worth it, he smiled as he thought back to Fionna.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! I'm back! Miss me? No? Yes? Whatever... So Wednesdays will be the regular update day from now on, unless something comes up and I have to change it. If you guys watched the Adventure Time episode Simon & Marci, respond in the reviews with "Throw the cheese!" Also, if you know what that's from, you deserve an air five.**

**Shoutouts to** _ParadigmShift2, mengekyo-byakugan, ThaviduZeroX, The Just-ice King, aflyingtireiron, gunruner420, milkybuttercake_ **for favoriting or following the story. And thanks to** _Patrat7777, 10do_, **and** _KittyComeHere_ **for reviewing again! Virtual cookies to you all!**

* * *

Chapter 9-You're Not

Finn slipped through the apartment building silently, but he doubted any student or supervisor was out at this time. He reached the vanilla door that led to his and Marceline's apartment. Bracing himself for the worst, Finn pushed open the door and stepped one foot inside. He shut it behind him, the lock clicking slightly, alerting anyone inside that someone had entered.

Marceline floated into the small foyer, her shadow cast in dark contrast to the cream-colored wall. Finn did not look up as he heard her sigh, too afraid to face the demon eyes that could look right through him. "Finn," her voice was cold and showed no sign of pity, "you went out to the party, didn't you?"

He sighed, leaning his head of shaggy blonde hair against the wall. Some strands were plastered to his face, covering his eyes baby blue from her view. "Yes."

"Why did you go? You know I don't trust Marshall Lee." She said his name like it was poison, scratching her tongue as it left her lips.

Finn had no reply to her; he was becoming tired at a rapid pace. He had been running of adrenaline all night, and now that the thrill was over Finn realized how exhausted he was.

"Well?" Marceline asked sharply, kicking lightly at the wall.

"Well what?" He retorted more harshly than he meant.

"What do you have to say for yourself? You know I didn't trust him and I asked you to be careful! I come out at midnight and you're still not here! I was worried Finn, I stayed up for an hour waiting for you. I was tempted to call the supervisor woman..." Her voice had risen, but fell and took on tired concern.

"Marceline, I knew what I was doing. I could have gotten out of there if something went wrong. But nothing did, no one got hurt. You don't have to worry about me like a child."

"I'm allowed to be concerned, Finn. But did I know if anyone had gotten hurt? No. You should have...called or something."

"You are not my mother so stop acting like it!" Finn screamed, baby blue meeting crimson. He was so frustrated with Marceline trying to act responsible. This was her idea and supposed to be "fun." Finn stormed out of the room and shut his door as loudly as he could so that Marceline would hear but he would not wake anyone else up.

Finn flopped on his bed, rolling over on the dark blue sheets. Guilt washed over him in the aftermath of the fight and his eyes drooped. He took off all the black warpaint, but was too lazy to do anything else. He stripped off his shirt and threw it over the chair at the desk, making a mental note to wash it tomorrow.

'Because Jake wouldn't want you to keep a messy room,' he thought as he stared at the indifferent ceiling. He hadn't lied to Fionna earlier; he was homesick. He missed waking up to Jake's cooking and going on adventures. He missed science experiments with PB and rock sessions with Marceline. He missed his tree house and the Land of Ooo. Heck, he even missed the annoying visits from Ice King!

Finn's eyes drooped and he slid against the headboard, sinking into the bed. Then he slipped away to the Land of Ooo, where there were no skyscrapers against the skyline, no streetlights in alleyways, no high school. He dreamed of adventures with his friends and everything seemed the same. But Fionna was there.

* * *

Fionna laid on white sheets on a plush bed. White walls, white carpet, white everywhere. The only color being her black clothes thrown in a hamper and Cake who laid next to her. She felt that something was missing, something important.

'Well of course something's missing,' she snorted, 'there's no color in here.'

Fionna got up quietly and moved towards a large window. She sat on the sill, tracing her finger across the windowpane. The moon filled the sky, casting its glow down on the city. It illuminated the sides of glass skyscrapers in the distance. Fionna sighed; it was beautiful.

'Wait-skyscrapers?' She asked herself, pressing her palm against the cool window. 'When did that happen? There used to be a field there and my tree house! Where is it?'

Her gaze fell upon the white and tan cat sleeping at the foot of the bed. Did Cake know? Fionna was unsure of how anything happened and didn't know what to do. It felt like she was waking up from a million years of sleep.

She returned to the window, gazing out upon the city. 'Where have I been?' She asked herself. Then it all came back to her.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter guys and if it felt a bit rushed. R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**It has been dreadfully long, dear readers, since I last updated. But the craziness is over and now that school will I sending soon more time will be dedicated to . The regulate schedule of updating every Wednesday will resume. Without further a due, ladies and gentlemen...**

* * *

Chapter 10- Flashback

Princess Bubblegum fiddled at her desk, attempting to respond to Gumball. He hadn't talked to her in...years. This was horrible if he couldn't control his own realm. But it had been reverting to its times before the Great War? That was impossible...unless...

Bubblegum shot up and went over to a chalkboard, drawing out a complex equation, filling every inch with white scribbles. She ran over to a file cabinet and hastily pulled a folder out that contained information about pre-war times. It showed glass buildings and homes, streetlights and neon signs, cars and people. So his realm was becoming a city? Then what of the monarchy, what of the magic?

She rushed back to the desk and wrote to Gumball.

"Dear Prince Gumball of the Candy Kingdom, Land of Aaa

I have received your letter and looked into matters of what caused the sudden reverting in your realm. I have been unable to come to any other conclusion besides one where magic was used. Dark magic, bought most likely at the Wizard Market, was cast upon your realm. I have yet to find motives as to why someone would sabotage the monarchy, but I will continue my research.

I send you this letter also to cordially invite you to attend a meeting of the highest diplomats. There we shall decided our course of action. I regret to inform you, we must take matters into our own hands.

With sincerest regards,

Princess Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom, Land of Ooo"

She sealed the letter in an envelope and rang for Peppermint Buttler. The short being came into the room, frazzled from all his running around the castle.

"Peppermint Butler," she addressed him, bending down to his level, "I need you to take this to be mailed. It is most urgent." He nodded, still out of breath, and began to exit the room. At the doorway, she called him to turn around. "Wait! How are the plans going? Anyone declined?" She asked.

"All diplomats are on their way, except Finn. Jake will be present though." He replied and was shooed away by the princess.

Bubblegum shook her head, hanging it low as she retreated to a closet. She was half relieved that at least Jake would be there and half worried that Finn could not be there. Sure he was a child, but he also saved the land on multiple occasions. Bubblegum opened the small closet in the back of the bathroom adjoined to her bedroom. She pulled towels out of the way to reveal a cardboard box on the bottom shelf.

Her pink hands gingerly pulled it out into the fluorescent lights, making sure no one was around before she opened it. Inside, letters, photographs, and knick-knacks lay, untouched in what felt like forever. Bubblegum took out the letter on the top of everything, one she hadn't dared open. She had in the past, but hasn't gotten past the first few lines before breaking down in tears. She had put it back for fear of ruining it with her tears. Now, she finally thought she was read. After a moment of hesitation, she pulled the sheet from the envelope, the crinkling sounding like gunshots in her ears, ever so loud.

"My Dearest Bonnibel," It began. Bubblegum's eyes could barely move from those few words. Those few words that had meant so much then, and mean so much more now. Despite her clouding vision, she continued.

"I am sorry. For everything. But I cannot keep myself away forever. I will go back to my father. I will beg for me, for you, for us. I want to be with you forever Bonnibel. I want to spend my last breath with you. I want to hold you in my arms forever, knowing you are safe. I am going to resume the throne, then you shall rule with me. Think Bonnie, we could be together, forever. All can be as it should.

I love you. I love you. I love you.

Forever and Always,

Gumball"

Bubblegum sighed and came out of her trance to realize her eyes were filling with tears. Not caring if a soul was in the room, she let them fall for once. Little droplets of water poured down her face and plopped on the tiled floor. She didn't know how long she had spent crying or what time it was or if anyone was going to come find her. She let her emotions flow freely, though she usually kept them under wraps for the sake of her people. They needed a strong leader, not the girl she was now, looking back on a past that haunted her to this very day.

"Why," she cried softly, rocking back and forth, "why did you have to leave me?" She lifted her faced to the pink ceiling, letting more tears flow onto her cheeks, down her neck, and get caught in the fabric of her dress. Bubblegum rocked herself back and forth on her knees, clutching the paper to her chest, crinkling it into the pink sea that surrounded her, making the white sheet become one with her.

He was one with her. He used to be. He would be forever.

'I loved him. I loved him.' Bubblegum thought to herself repeatedly, as if drilling the words into her mind would change something, anything.

"I love him." She said softly to herself, unsure if it was a curse or blessing he still held a place in her heart.

* * *

**What is going on with Bubblegum? You may be asking this and rest assured all questions will be answered in due time. Review please?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello readers! Ready for another update? I hope you are...**

**I apologize to any readers if the page slows of crashes. I decided to post another chapter anyway, despite finding out that had been attacked and is slow for some users. Though it is two days after and things should be working now...**

* * *

Chapter 11-Aftermath

Fionna was visibly shaken the Monday at school, though no one knew for sure why. In home room, Finn and Marshall Lee had exchanged theories when the blonde was out of earshot.

"She's probably just having girl probs, let her be." Marshall said.

"I dunno, man. She's acting really jittery and junk." Finn replied, stealing a look at their friend who tapped her foot nervously on the floor.

"Since when did you become an expert on le female gender?" Marshall elbowed Finn playfully, but the boy did not respond. So the vampire turned around and observed the classroom while the human watched Fionna intently.

'She had never acted like this,' Finn thought, 'then again, I haven't been around that long. Maybe she had and that's why Marshall just shrugged it off. But...' The boy's thoughts were interrupted by the first period bell. He walked to class, desperately trying to find Fionna in the crowd, but to no avail.

'I'll talk to her at lunch.' He thought and focused on the upcoming test in biology.

* * *

Lunch came all too quickly, to Fionna's dismay. She didn't want to have to explain herself to her friends. She didn't want to have to explain anything. But she had to tell someone about it after the past few nights...

She pulled up a chair at their usual table and munched on her sandwich. Marshall and Finn soon walked in, followed by Marceline. She noticed the two foreigners (they were still this to her) had not uttered a word to each other all day. It worried her; they had seemed like such great friends.

"So, Fionna..." Finn started.

Fionna looked up wide-eyed at the boy. He stared back, confused by her reaction to two simple words. She then refocused on her food and said nothing.

The boys went on talking about class and activities and whatever it was boys talked about. Fionna didn't mind not being in the conversation; she needed time to collect her thoughts. Her brain was still trying to process everything she had experienced within the past weekend. She had yet to come to terms with it.

Marceline did not comment either. She seemed to absorbed in her own thoughts as well. Though she did shoot Finn a dirty look every time his back was turned, Marshall being the only one who noticed. He returned the favor with glowing crimson demon eyes. The vampires wasn't the slightest bit intimidated by this, and stuck out her own snake-like tongue to prove the point.

The two stopped the childish exchange after a few minutes and went back to their respective activities, if you could even call it that.

* * *

After school, Marceline hung back and waited for the perfect moment to walk, or float rather, back to the apartment building. Finn had already taken off with his new friend Marshall. She mentally kicked herself for letting the demon get that close to Finn. Who knows what in Glob's name he was up to.

Marceline spotted a white cap in the crowd and followed it. After about a block, she decided to approach the person. "Hey." She said, startling the girl.

"Oh, hey Marceline." Fionna replied sheepishly, blushing at her embarrassing reaction.

"I wanted to talk to you," Marceline said, floating in front of the girl. She visibly shuddered, an odd motion to the vampire.

"I was afraid you would say that," Fionna mumbled, but Marceline heard.

"What was up with you today?" The vampire queen asked.

"It's a long story," Fionna sighed.

But the vampire girl persisted, "I have time."

Fionna sighed again, heavily, "okay, but it may take a very long time. So do you mind if we just go to my house?"

"Sure," Marceline replied, almost too quickly. She didn't want to sound eager, but going home and facing Finn was out of the question. He still hadn't spoken a single word to her after the Friday night incident.

'Okay, here goes everything,' Fionna thought. She took a deep breath and began.

* * *

**Tis a bit short, tisn't it? Ah well, there's this week's update. See y'all real soon :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, I almost ****_almost _****forgot where this story was headed. You see, I had a brilliant idea and then I was all cocky, like "I don't have to write it down, I'll remember it." And wouldn't ya know it- I forgot! So after two months of gnawing it over and painstakingly writing this unfortunately short chapter, here it is. Not as good as I want to to be, but I feel so terribly bad for ignoring this for two months. **

**Sorry all readers...**

* * *

When Fiona took Marceline down a side alley, she was clearly nervous. The vampire took the blonde's hands in hers so as to cease her shaking. Fiona's baby blue eyes met crimson and she began to smile. Her tension eased and the two continued slowly and steadily walking along. Marceline did not beg for Fiona to spill her secret then and there, knowing that if she found anything out it would take time. Also, begging was not very becoming of a vampire queen.

For a few moments, it seemed as though Fiona had forgotten completely what she was going to say. Then she gasped, and Marceline noticed a hazy sheen leaving her eyes. Had it been there before? Fiona then grabbed Marceline and violently jerked her back into the shadows of the alley. She put a hand over the girl's mouth to silence her yelp. Out of sheer shock, Marceline did not defensively bite the hand. The two slid down against the wall, more or less Fiona guiding Marceline to do so.

"Marceline," Fiona whispered, taking a look around as she did so. No one appeared to be near them, so she continued. "I am going to take my hand off of your mouth. Do NOT make a noise." The vampire rolled her eyes as the adventurer removed her hand. "You have to trust me on this, okay?" Marceline nodded in response. "Look, something weird is going on in this world and I don't know what. But last night-"

"Excuse me! Are you girls lost?" A voice called from behind them.

Immediately, Fiona grew ridged and tensed. She cast a worried look towards Marceline before standing up and turning to face the stranger. It took all her might not to lash out on this woman for fear of losing Marceline's trust. After all, who would believe that the Ice Queen was walking around the streets of the city.

"No ma'm, but thank you. We were just heading home." Fiona replied in her sweetest voice. It was enough to make Marceline vomit.

"Oh, did you lose something on the ground then?" The white-haired woman motioned towards the place where Marceline sat on her knees.

Marceline studied the woman's white hair and navy blue suit. The face seemed so familiar to her, yet the vampire could not place it for the life of her (haha, how ironic). Fiona glanced back at her, eyes pleading. She pulled out the key to her apartment quickly, holding it up and twirling it in the fading daylight. "Uh, no thanks. I found my key." Marceline faked a smile and stood up.

"Oh, that's good." The woman beamed, which both teens found creepy. She walked towards them and stuck out a hand. "Elizabeth Ravenfall," she said.

"Marceline," the vampire said, shaking the woman's abnormally freezing hand. "And this is Fiona," she gestured to her friend who peeped 'hi' shyly.

"Ah, I believe we have met before. Your aunt and I are good friends." The woman said, sending chills down Fiona's spine. The idea of having family was scary, first because they had left her and second because of this universe trying to convince her of things that did not exist. It was all wrong, but Fiona was not about to let the Ice Queen know that she was onto her plan.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry," Fiona fake-stuttered. She shook "Elizabeth's" hand and his her disgust. "We must be going now, sorry." She said, practically dragging Marceline away.

"Goodnight!" Elizabeth called, waving the girls down the alley.

Once Fiona and Marceline exited the alleyway, Fiona let out a deep breath. Marceline looked at her confusedly.

"What was that about?" She demanded of the other teen.

"What?" Fiona asked as they continued walking.

"I mean, you were so weird around her. Is something up?" Marceline asked, arching an eyebrow.

Fiona shook her head and waved her hands in front of her. "No, no, I was just nervous. I mean, I kinda remembered the lady but not really. I'm not good with faces." She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Just don't do it again, it was weird. I'm surprised she didn't run away all scared..." Marceline mumbled, a smiling tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Fiona punched her playfully, denying the possibility. "Shut up, Marci."

The two girls walked to their respectful homes, each forgetting about the purpose of that walk. Both went to bed sensing something was off, but neither could place it and so disregarded the feeling.

LINE BREAK

"That was too close," the Ice Queen breathed to herself once the girls were out of earshot.

'She almost revealed my plans to that disgusting creature! Oh, I'll make sure they both pay.' She thought as she walked out of the alley. She glanced around, finding no one, and vanished, leaving ice crystals in her place that blew away with the evening breeze.

Back at the base of her operations, the Ice Queen paced around the room. What could she possibly do to keep that stupid adventurer from foiling her plans? Thinking back to the vampire girl, the Ice Queen noticed several details and scratched them down on a piece if paper.

1. unfamiliar

2. exchange student program key

3. bite marks + pale skin + red eyes; vampire

4. resemblance to Marshall

Dropping the pen on the table, sudden ideas hit the Ice Queen like a ton of bricks. Picking up a crystal phone, she dialed a number not used in ages, yet all this time she knew it by heart.

"Hello? Yes, it's me. I'm going to have to take you up on that offer..."


	13. Chapter 13

**I can explain...no I can't. Well, life happened and preparing for school is so stressful (especially when you're going somewhere different and leaving the comfort zone). Anyway, I apologize for that and my utterly pitiful lack of inspiration. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.**

**WOAH LOOK IT'S A DISCLAIMER!**

* * *

Chapter 13 - Predicaments Across the Lands

"Jake, is there any way you can reach Finn?" Princess Bubblegum asked exasperated, pacing back and forth. One finger tapped her chin thoughtfully, but in truth her brain was stressed beyond capacity.

"I'm sorry Princess, but it's like the Exchange Program thingy up and left! I've tried contacting them, but I just can't get through to anyone." Jake replied, sighing. "I guess we should let Finn go anyway. Maybe exploring another land will do him good-"

"That's just what I'm afraid of," Bubblegum interrupted.

"What do ya mean, princess?" Jake asked as the royal turned to face him. Being the first time she let his eyes behold her front, he noticed the dried trails of tears down each of her cheeks. He had never seen the princess cry, but wasn't about to ask due to the pressing matter.

"I mean, there's something wrong. I measured the level of radiation the portal gave off when I went to see Finn and Marceline off. What I found then does not match the levels now, so it obviously has moved. On top of that...I received some inside information from another kingdom. Everything points to something...that's going to happen."

She concluded, plopping down on the windowsill and gazing down into the kingdom beyond.

"You mean, you don't know what's happening at all?" Jake asked, approaching the girl.

"I do...but it's confidential, royal secret stuff. Sorry, Jake," Bubblegum replied, wishing she could tell Jake. Perhaps if the writer were not so important to her sentimentality...

"That's okay, PB. Anything I can do for you anyway?" Jake asked, immediately perked back up.

"Just keep looking out for that portal or Finn or Marcy." She advised, earning a nod from the dog before be left the room.

Princess Bubblegum remained at the window, absently coming her fingers through her pink locks. Then, a lightbulb could have shined as bright as the sun above her head, for she remembered she could write back to Prince Gumball. 'Hopefully it's not too late,' she thought, picking up the pen and paper and beginning.

* * *

"You're home late,' Finn said as Marceline came through the door. 'I know she likes the dark, but seriously this late on a school night?' He thought.

"I was talking with Fionna," Marceline replied nonchalantly, unloading her bag on the couch.

Finn's eyes widened, but he but back his tongue in shock. "Oh, everything go alright?" He asked hesitantly.

"What did you think I'd do, Finn? Shove her down a dark alley or let her spawn a demon on me or something?" She joked, but Finn didn't take it lightly.

"I was just wondering. Usually you don't talk to her, you talk to-" Finn's breath caught in his throat as Marceline sent him a glare of pure hatred.

"I don't talk to Marshall, okay? He's a jerk and you shouldn't be hanging around him." Marceline ranted.

"Again, who are you, my mother? Marceline, cut him some slack. You're not the only one with issues."

"Issues? Finn, this isn't about issues! This is about Marshall being a conniving little-"

"What? A con-something little what? Are you just jealous that I'm making more friends than you are?"

"I'm not jealous! Look, this trip was my idea and I can't send us home anytime I want."

"Fine, that way I can ignore you."

"If you're so set on being a jerk then a sure. Pack your bags up and we'll leave tomorrow morning!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Two bedroom doors slammed simultaneously, each occupier fuming from their feud. Finn began to stuff clothes into his bag frantically, while Marceline lie on her bed in confusion.

'I don't understand,' she thought, 'what his problem is with me reaching out to Fionna. Doesn't he want me to make friends?' Then she took a harsher turn, ending her thoughts with 'No, he wants them all to himself,' and drifted off to a restless sleep.

* * *

Peppermint Maid hesitantly stepped towards the prince, twiddling her gloved fingers over again. All afternoon wasted away on waiting, and both were sick of it, she knew. "Your Highness, I recommend-" she tried to say, but the princess cut her off with a flick of his hand.

"You recommend nothing, Pepper. Now please...leave me." Prince Bubblegum said, his voice changing from rage to depressive in one moment.

Peppermint Maid complied, sighing as she sunk down against the wall opposite the prince's room. She touched a hand to her forehead, feeling yet another headache coming on. 'Why has the princess's letter not arrived yet? Perhaps mail delay or...personal business getting in the way?' She thought, but could not come up with any definite answer. 'I suppose we'll just have to wait another day,' she thought again as she walked towards the staff room.

"Has the prince come up with anything?" Chef Marshmallow asked as he saw the maid enter.

"No, we are going to wait another day most likely," Peppermint Maid replied drearily.

"What's taking that princess so long, eh? If I was her I'd get to it in a jiffy." The head landscaper, a donut asked. He banged is fist down on the table.

"Let's not be rash; the prince will decide what our next course of action will be. I advise we all keep our heads on in the meantime." A wafer added with formality.

Peppermint Maid rested her head in her hand as the collection of staff bickered about the current predicament, deciding whether or not to address the prince directly. As usual, no one reached any form of agreement and the room remained in uncomfortable silence.

* * *

**There you have it, a glimpse into the day of three separate parties. Do not fear a short hiatus, for I will try to write** **as the school year picks up again. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

Finn and Marceline marched down the sidewalk, the vampire huffing in the lead. The two companions hasn't spoken since morning, and intending on parting ways indefinitely. As they approached the Student Exchange Program Offices, their jaws dropped. The lot contained an empty, gray one-story building with a "For Rent" sign plastered in the window.

"What?" Marceline spat, throwing her luggage down and pounding on the front doors.

"Marceline! Marceline, stop!" Finn yelled, pulling the vampire from the store front.

Marceline stood silently, looking past Finn and into the city. Then, her brows furrowed and she opened her suitcase. Ripping out items, she found a brochure for the exchange program. A land of rolling green hills and a delightful castle in the distance painted the cover, with "The Land of Aaa" on a banner at the top.

"Finn, something's wrong," Marceline whispered as she flipped through the brochure.

Finn leaned over her shoulder, inspecting it himself. Then the blonde looked at the city too, both of them suddenly feeling out of place, but most of all, in danger. "We have to get out of here, come on!" Finn exclaimed, pulling Marceline up and down the sidewalk.

"Where are we going?" She asked, holding onto her sunhat.

"To someone who knows this place, er...used to!" Finn yelled back, picking up his pace.

* * *

Fionna woke to banging on the front door and a pounding headache. She didn't know how she got back to her room last night, only that Marceline had been with her before. 'That jealous vampire probably drugged me,' she thought grimly, climbing out of bed. Without waking up Cake, she flew down the stairs and opened the doors to see Finn and Marceline on her steps.

"Hi, what's up?" She asked, putting on a fake smile. Her seemingly happy demeanor turned concerned as she saw the out-of-breath Finn and disheveled Marceline.

"Fionna...something...is wrong," Finn breathed out between gasps.

"Come in," Fionna said, allowing the two to pass. She fetched them glasses of water and sat them down in the living room. "Now, what was that about something being wrong?" She asked again.

"This. Look," Marceline said, handing the girl the original brochure.

Fionna frowned as she read, the wheels in her head turning. Another wave of pounding assaulted her, causing her to groan and flop backwards as the headache increased.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked, leaning forward.

"Yeah, yeah. Just a headache," Fionna replied, waving the two off.

"So...do you have any idea what is happening?" Marceline asked hesitantly.

"No," Fionna said, sitting up, "I don't. It's just as confusing to me as it is to you. Maybe I should get Marshall..." She exited the room to call said boy, leaving the two adventurers.

"Hey, Marceline," Finn said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about last night, I don't know what happened."

"I don't either. It's all really confusing right now. Let's just worry about what's happening and resolve the mushy stuff later."

Finn silently agreed just as Fionna returned.

"He's on his way over," she announced. "So, how...are you?" She asked, unsure what to say.

"Uh...not fine as you can tell," Marceline answered, her mood already souring at the thought of Marshall Lee.

"Marceline," Finn whispered harshly, but Fionna told him to give it a rest.

"It's obvious the two don't hit if off well, I mean, can't you see them at school?" Fionna said, earning a shocked look from Finn and a perplexed look from Marceline.

"How did you figure that out?" Marceline asked, snorting.

"Like I said, it's obvious," Fionna say back smugly, crossing her arms.

Marshall Lee entered then, waltzing into the living room with hands in his pockets. "Hello," he said smoothly, getting dangerously close to Marceline. "And how are you all today?" Marceline growled, and he moved away, plopping down next to Fionna. "I heard you needed my help?" He asked somewhat smugly.

"Marshall, something terribly wrong is happening. Look," Fionna said, thrusting the brochure into his hands.

After a few moments, Marshall rose and threw the brochure onto the couch. "I think you're all trying to play a joke on my," he chuckled. "Nice try, but I already know that's what your land looks like, doesn't it? Your photoshopping would have been good...if you were in fifth grade!" He cackled at his own joke.

"Marshall, this is serious!" Fionna yelled, becoming red in the face, fists clenched at her sides.

"Eh, don't let these two fool you. They're just trying to be cool," Marshall replied. He then walked out, hollering "goodbye" before the door slammed.

Fionna looked at Finn and Marceline for reassurance, but only saw a downcast boy and a disgruntled vampire. "You guys are telling the truth, aren't you?" She asked.

"I would never lie to you, Fionna, and neither would Marceline." Finn replied.

"And Marshall's just being a stubborn turd," Marceline added, getting looks from both of them she merely shrugged off.

"So, what are we going to do?" Fionna asked.

"Do you know any way I can call my friend? She's back in our world, but I think she could help." Finn said.

"Yeah, I have a phone, but I don't know if it will work." Fionna replied, returning with a cordless phone.

Finn dialed the memorized number of the Candy Castle, but received a female Peppermint Butler on the other end. "Um...is Princess Bubblegum there?" He asked, but he got a strange answer. Apparently, this land was ruled by a prince, and he was busy at the moment. Finn sighed and hung up, setting the phone on the table.

Fionna had been looking over the brochure while Finn was talking, and jumped towards Finn. "Hey, I think I found something. Look at these numbers, they're kind of like an area code." She said happily, pointing at three numbers at the bottom of the page.

Finn typed them in, then dialed the regular number.

"Hello?" Answered a familiar female voice.


	15. Chapter 15

**Another chapter yay! This might be the last update that's close to the previous one, since school will be starting soon. Ugh, school jacks up my schedule (and by schedule I mean doing whatever).**

**The plot picks up now, I promise. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or settings at all.**

* * *

"Finn, I've been trying to reach you. Where are you?" Princess Bubblegum asked, pressing the pink phone close to her ear. She smiled slightly at hearing the hero's voice again, but kept her tone serious.

"I'm in Aaa right now, but something's wrong. The portal is gone and now this place is like...a city. We need your help," Finn said quickly.

"I'd be happy to assist you, Finn. But first you must tell me if the Candy Castle is still there in the realm," replied Bubblegum.

After a few moments, Finn spoke again. No doubt he didn't know about the castle in the humongous city. "I think it is, but what does that have to do with-" The line went staticky, the princess moving the phone away from her ear.

"Finn? Finn!" Bubblegum yelled in vain. Her eyes dropped to the candy floor as she slammed the phone back on its stand, her knuckles turning white as her grip tightened.

"Princess," came a peep from the doorway, but the royal did not respond.

Bubblegum's pink locks blocked her angry face from view as she stormed past Peppermint Butler.

"P-p-princess," the servant called frantically as he toddled down the hall on his short legs, trying to catch up to the speedy girl.

* * *

Finn looked at the phone perplexedly, handing it back to Fionna once the static continued. The three stood silently, unsure what to do now.

The trio hadn't noticed the shadow lurking in the corner on the ceiling, listening to their whole conversation. It dropped down to their level and stalked towards them from behind.

Finn whirled around just in time, sword pointed at the woman's throat. His eyes widened at seeing her, but his stance did not falter.

The Ice Queen smirked as she circled the group, the sword aimed dangerously at her throat the entire time. "Children," she tsked them menacingly, "calls across dimensions are extra on your exchange program fee."

"What do you want, Ice Queen?" Fionna asked, memory sparking as the cogs turned in her head.

"Oh, how nice of a reunion this is, don't you agree, Fionna? You finally come around the recognizing me and your little friends join in on the charade. Too bad we won't be playing for long," her eerily sweet tone turned dark as she grinned, baring fang-like teeth. She lunged forward, grabbing the Finn's blade.

Finn watched in astonishment as the wicked queen encased his last weapon in ice, snapping it in two over her dress. He backed up into Marceline and Fionna, driving them into the kitchen.

Fionna darted into the kitchen, leaping over a counter with Ice Queen in tow. The queen fired ice chunks, but the heroine dodged every one with grace. Finn watched from the doorway with more astonishment than before at seeing Fionna excel in combat and accuracy with her movements. He always needed Jake around to do things, but Fionna seemed like she could handle things on her own. That is until the Ice Queen landed a ball of snow on Fionna's ankle, freezing the girl to the ground.

Finn took action, charging to Fionna's side as a blur of snow and ice followed him all over the room. In one swift kick, Fionna was free and the two took a battle stance side-by-side.

The Ice Queen took a moment, sarcastically remarking, "Oh how sweet, the perfect duo of heroes. Too bad no one will see you debut." She cackled loudly, throwing her head back she then felt an assailant knick her shoulder, leaving three clawed marks taring through her dress. She whirled around, growling, too see Cake woken up. "Cake, that sleeping spell was short lived, wasn't it? I was just finishing up here with these two, and then I'll get to you."

"Get away from those darling little children!" Cake cried, launching herself at the queen. She clawed and scratched wildly as the queen worked to pry the cat off of her head.

The Ice Queen finally flung Cake into the wall to see the two adventurers fled the kitchen. She continued through the house, knowing it well, and stalked around the corner into the dining room. "Come out, come out wherever you are," she called creepily, flexing her slender fingers.

Marceline helped Finn with his foot, which he injured kicking at the ice around Fionna's foot. The two ducked low beneath a dining room table while the aforementioned girl was nowhere to be seen.

"Aha!" Ice Queen cried, startling the two from their hiding spots just as she planned. She launched two ice rockets at the duo, one bursting into pieces upon impact with the wall and another pinning the vampire there. The queen flew to where Finn tried in vain to pry Marceline out of the ice, smiling at her victory. "Just the two I need. Can't have you two causing any unwanted trouble, now can we?" She asked, laughing darkly again.

Marceline growled, having enough with this queen's games. She broke free of the ice, flying up to a chandelier and landing on it in her half demon form. She halted at the queen with crimson pupils, but the lady showed no signs of backing down.

Instead, she shot a perfectly aimed ice ray at the chandelier, causing it to crash onto the dining table with Marceline in a heap. Finn rushed to her side despite her protests.

Ice Queen flew over to them again, reaching her hand out to seize them helplessly. However, another blur brandishing a sword knocked Marceline out of the way and off the table. Finn, Fionna, and the Ice Queen disappeared in a burst of snow, leaving a crumpled vampire girl coughing on the floor.

"Fionna? Finn? Anyone?" Cake's voice rang through the house. She spotted Marceline and rushed to her side, whispering her words of comfort. She dragged the asleep vampire onto the couch, curling up at her feet as well for a deserved nap.


End file.
